I Think I Can
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Baron Corbin has a surprise for his girlfriend, one that involves Roman Reigns. Baron/OC/Roman kink warning


Based on a tumblr sex confession I read.

"What's going on?"

Baron just looks at me, eyes full of mischief, a smirk on his lips.

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'surprise'?" he asks, not slowing down at all, leading me down a hallway.

I roll my eyes. Baron and his surprises. He was always doing stuff like that. One time it was a weekend getaway to Mexico, another time is was an evening out in New York City. Even though we've been together for about a year, he still treats our relationship like it's a new thing, that he still has to court me. It's sweet and romantic and makes me love him even more.

I'd been out all day, looking around for new furniture. Baron's been saying that we should get our own place, since I still have a roommate and he has a dinky little apartment. He'd been talking about something more permanent for us. So last week, another surprise, he bought a house we'd looked at before. It was beautiful. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect for us and the dogs. I wonder about the extra three rooms but Baron said he had some ideas about it.

So here we are, a week later. Baron's leading me down towards one of the spare rooms. The door is closed and oddly enough, has a padlock fitted on it near the top. Now I'm completely flummoxed.

"What's this about?"

Baron just smirks that dirty smirk again and cocks an eyebrow. "This is our play room."

Immediately, my eyebrows rise and arousal careens through me. We have an actual play room now? Wow. Since Baron and I like to partake in more than just vanilla sex, this is the perfect thing for us. I can imagine a table with armstraps, and perhaps can even be raised up. I feel my pussy throb at the idea.

"Here's your key, Avery."

He holds out a silver key on a red keyring. I just eye it, my mind racing at the possibilities. I grab the key, unlock the door, then rush into the room. Immediately though, I stop. I just stare at what I see.

"What-what is-uh..."

I hear Baron chuckle behind me before the door is closed. I feel his hands wrap around me and I dimly slide my hands over his arms. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

In front of me, a man wearing only skimpy underwear is strapped to the wall. Both hands are cuffed to the wall above his head, his feet to the bottom, as if representing an 'X'. A hood was over the man's head, but I knew exactly who it was. I'd recognize that tribal tattoo anywhere.

Roman Reigns.

"Baron, what's this about?"

"This, my love, is for your birthday."

I whirl around in his arms, my eyes wide. I can see the amusement in his eyes. He chuckled again and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come sit, let me fill you in."

He leads me to a leather couch off to one side, pulling me into his lap.

"Before we started dating, Roman and I had a fling. We've remained good friends and recently, he confided in me that he'd be interested in revisiting our affair."

My brows furrow. Another man was after my man?

"But I made it quite clear that I'm in love with you."

My worries fade as my eyes trailed from Baron to Roman and back.

"However, he pointed out that his interest wasn't just in me."

My mind ran at a clip, finally latching on to what he was saying.

"You mean-"

"He wants us both."

I turn to look at Roman again. His head is down, covered in a black bag of some sort, but he's awake. I can see his arms move periodically, as if he's testing the restraints. Plus, as I look down, he's already half hard, those tiny underwear hiding nothing. From what I can see, even half hard, he's impressive.

"But, are you okay with this?"

He appears to ponder the question. "I've thought about it. Having you, having him, having both of you..."

"But will you be able to handle seeing him fuck me?"

Shock splinters through him. I can tell because I never talk like this. I'm sure it's a turn on for him. Instead of answering, he poses a question to me.

"Well, would you be able to handle seeing him fuck me? Or me fuck him?"

I start breathing shallowly, the mental image nearly knocking me to the floor. Still, I can't speak.

"And would you be willing to embark on a relationship that includes Roman?"

I look into his eyes. The question was posed almost flippantly but I could see the hesitancy and hope in his eyes.

"Well," I begin slowly, "why don't we see how this goes first."

"You'll think about it?" he asks.

I look at him, at his expression, then at Roman, then nod. "I'll think about it. But the odds are good."

Baron sits back, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "Well, go get busy."

"Huh?"

"Well, you need to get used to him and him to you. You have free reign, as it is."

"Really?"

"Yep. Anything you want to do to him, you can."

I turn to Roman, a hundred ideas running through my head. Free reign. This should be fun.

I near Roman, looking him up and down. He was magnificent. Muscles everywhere. His chest seems like it's chisel out of granite. His muscles seem to jump in anticipation of what I might do to him. I look down again and he's at full mast and my mouth waters. Taking a quick look back at Baron, who is leaning back on the couch, rubbing his erection, I lower myself to my knees, delicately moving Roman's teeny tiny shorts down off his erection. He's even more beautiful that I expected.

He lets out a soft groan as my lips trail over the head of his dick, my tongue lapping up the oozing precum. I hear an additional groan behind me from Baron. He's well aware how my mouth feels. Remembering that Roman can't see me right now, I pull off him and stand up again, before pulling the bag from his head. He focuses his eyes on me, but says nothing since his mouth is filled with a ball-gag.

"Oh my god," I say softly, staring at Roman's lust-filled face. I look to Baron. "He's fucking gorgeous."

"Oh I know," Baron's voice comes back.

I go to one side to wear a table stands, covered in a plethora of toys. I pick up a couple of them before deciding on two. I go back to Roman and slide a silver cockring onto his straining erection, which makes him groan in response.

"Gonna have ta work for it Rome," Baron says.

He groans in response.

I start by running my hands over his chest, his arms, lightly scraping my nails over his pecs, leaving a kiss or nip here and there. I take the other item I chose and affix the silver nipple clamps to his chest. He takes in a sharp breathe, moaning lowly.

"Think he likes it," Baron comments.

I look up to see Roman nod his head. His eyes are closed, as if he's lost in what I'm doing. I wonder at that, if he's into the pain for pleasure thing. So I ask.

"Yes, he likes pain with his pleasure. He was my submissive during our fling, like you are to me," Baron answers.

"How long were you together," I ask.

"A couple of months," he replies, finally climbing off the couch to near us.

I'm standing in front of Roman still as Baron stands behind me. Roman looks up at Baron, unrestrained lust in his eyes. Hunger too. He looks at me the same way and I feel my core flood. I'm wondering what to do first before Baron begins slowly stripping my clothes away. When he throws my bra aside, he cups my breasts, molding them in his hands, pinching my nipples just the way I like. Roman's nostrils flare at the sight.

"Want some of this, big man?" he asks.

Roman's eyes never waiver as he nods slowly.

"Too bad," Baron says.

"Baron!"

He doesn't respond, just lets go and undresses the rest of me. He cups my sex, immediately thrusting two fingers into me, making me arch back into him. He abruptly removes his fingers, holding them out in front of Roman.

"What about this?"

I blush as my juices drip from his fingers.

"Want a taste?"

This time Roman doesn't answer, just stares into Baron's eyes. Baron just stares back at him, almost as if daring Roman to defy him. Finally, Roman lowers his head in submission. Baron reaches up and tenderly removes the gag in Roman's mouth, then leaving a soft kiss on the Samoan's mouth. I move out of the way, allowing Baron to cover Roman's body with his own. He moans as he wraps his arms around Roman while plundering his mouth. Then he just holds Roman close.

"I've missed you, Rome."

Oddly enough, I don't feel jealousy or bitterness, only sympathy. Something drove them apart and even though it allowed us to find each other, Baron's longing for Roman never went away.

"Why'd you break up?" I wonder softly.

Baron moves back from Roman, sighing lightly.

"It wasn't any one specific thing," he finally answers.

"Yes it was," Roman says. "It was Orton. He was jealous and wanted... well, he wanted me and threatened to expose us."

"Did he think you'd fall into his arms, Roman?"

He snorts, "Probably. He's not used to being told no."

"After we split," Baron continues, "He didn't care too much what I did. He just didn't want me with another man."

"So what's going to happen now? How will you keep this from him?"

"He's got a wife now. From what I hear, she'll keep him in line," Baron points out.

"But enough talk about him," Roman says.

I agree, then reach out to undress Baron. He's already shirtless, so I peel his jeans down those thick legs of his, leaning in to bite the flesh of his ass.

"Minx," he says affectionately.

"Yep," I say, as I finish undressing him. Then I circle around him and climb up his body to wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him hard as he leans me into Roman, who I feel kissing my neck.

Baron pulls us away from Roman, sliding his hands down to my ass and squeezing. His fingers play with my smallest hole and I fight not to clench up. In the past year, Baron hasn't taken me there very often. He knows how I can't completely relax. But tonight, with these two men, who knows.

After another kiss, Baron drops me on my feet and moves towards Roman. He moves me back, then unhooks the latches that keeps the table on the wall and maneuvers it to lay on the floor. Roman wiggles around to get more comfortable, though his erection sticks straight up. Baron gestures to me and I straddle Roman's stomach. I mean down and immediately feel his mouth on my nipples, his tongue curling around one then the other, nipping and sucking. I cup my breasts and push them together as he continues to feast on them. Meanwhile, Baron kneels behind me and trails his tongue over my asshole.

"Goddd!" I cry out, as he caught me unawares.

He lifts my hips and pulls me back, sliding my pussy down onto Roman's cock. He feels incredible. I sink completely down on him, feeling his dick throb inside of me. Never did I expect to be in this situation. Baron being there as another man fucks me. Jeez.

Baron reaches out to loosen the restraints on Roman's wrists and ankles, then Roman immediately braces his feet on the floor to give him more leverage to pound into me, while still suckling at my nipples, his big hands sliding over my hips.

Baron leans down to speak in my ear. "How's that feel, huh, baby? What's it like to know his cock is buried inside of you with me right here? He feel as good as I do? Or better? Hmm?"

His dirty talk is making me lose my mind. He's so good at that. He's good at just about anything he does. I hear him chuckle as Roman grabs my hips and brings me down on his cock hard, knowing that he won't reach his release, not with the cockring in place.

"Roman, stop!" I hear Baron order.

Immediately, Roman stops moving.

"Roll over."

Roman does as he's told, rolling so I'm underneath him, his cock still dead inside me. He doesn't move though.

"Brace yourself, Rome."

Roman then lets out a strangled moan. I peer over his shoulder and see Baron, who looks to be preparing Roman's ass.

"Are you gonna-"

"Fuck him hard? Yep."

My pussy throbs at his words. Moments later, I see Baron in position, telling Roman to relax as he slides his cock in.

"Holy fuck," Roman moans.

I swear, I can almost feel Baron through Roman, especially when Baron starts thrusting into Roman.

"Fuuuuuccckkkk!"

I agree with Roman, as Baron braces hims hands on the floor and begins to pound into him. Still, Roman and I are unmoving, Baron had not given us permission to move again yet. But Jesus, never in my life have I felt something like this.

After a few minutes, Baron pulls out of Roman and discards the condom he's wearing. Immediately, he pulls on another one, then gestures for Roman to roll us over again. I know what that means. He grabs my hips to bounce me on Roman's cock before preparing my ass for him.

I mentally prepare myself for this because I know it's going to feel incredible, especially now. Two men, here with me, both inside me. A few moments later, Baron lays the head of his cock at my asshole, gently but firmly pushing in.

"Relax baby, we're gonna make you feel so good."

I force myself to relax and bear down on his invading cock, breathing deeply until he's completely inside. And Oh My GOD! Never in my life have I ever felt this before. I feel so incredibly full! I wiggle my hips experimentally, making both men draw in sharp gasps. Then I squeeze both of them, earning dual groans.

Baron wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I brace my hands on Roman's chest as I begin to slide between the men. Baron grips my hips, aiding in my movements, withdrawing slowly from me before pushing back in. Holy Christ. Soon though, I'm moving up and down between both men as they fuck me from both sides.

Endless minutes pass with each man alternately fucking me. Sweat is trickling down my head and chest, the strain to come is prevalent. Baron gropes my breasts from behind, pinching my nipples hard, making me cry out harshly, while Roman slides a hand to my pussy, his fingers playing over my slippery clit.

"Uhh, I need to come!" I cry out.

"Oh I know baby. I know, I can feel it. Your body is strung so tight, it's not going to take much to push you over the edge, will it? Just give into it baby, feel Roman's fingers on your sweet spot. Come on baby, come for us, come now!"

I keen loudly, my world splintering apart as I come harder than I ever had before in my life. I clench on Roman and Baron so hard they can't even move within me. Baron steels himself in an effort to stop himself from coming while I ride out the waves of my orgasms, which come one after the other. It seems like it lasts forever but I'm finally spent, draped over Roman like a blanket.

He carefully pulls out of me, tenderly caressing my hole before lifting me off of Roman. He lays me on the floor next to Roman before leaning down to kiss me softly. He turns to rid himself of the condom he used before grabbing his third rubber of the night, hastily sheathing himself. He reaches over to turn Roman over again, slipping his cock into Roman's ass.

Roman whimpers as Baron starts to pound into him, the sound of flesh slapping flesh becoming loud in the room. Roman pulls himself up to his knees, giving Baron more leverage. Baron impatiently reaches around to remove Roman's cockring while pounding him, his cock hitting Roman's prostate on every thrust. Roman pulls me to him, kissing me hard before he cries out as he reaches his orgasm, Baron groaning shortly thereafter as he empties himself inside of Roman.

Baron keeps his hips tight against Roman's ass for a few moments before pulling out, discarding the filled condom and flopping down next to me. Roman falls to the floor, uncaring of the fact that he's laying in his own cum. The three of us just lay there, breathing harshly.

"So, what do you thing, Av?"

I turn my head towards Baron. "'Bout what?"

"Do you think you can handle the three of us being together?"

I let me head fall back and look at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can."


End file.
